Currently available readout architectures may suffer in performance when they are used with arrays of event-driven pixels that exhibit high activity levels. In the state-of-the-art, whether a readout architecture is based on a purely digital, purely analog, or mixed-mode signaling scheme, high throughput and accurate coincident event detection cannot be achieved without compromising circuit complexity.